moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Prometheus
thumb|257px Prometheus (Prometheus en España, Prometeo en América Latina ) es una película de ciencia ficción y terror dirigida por Ridley Scott y escrita por Jon Spaihts y Damon Lindelof. La película está protagonizada por Noomi Rapace, Michael Fassbender y Charlize Theron. El argumento sigue a la tripulación de la nave espacial Prometheus a finales del siglo XXI, a medida que exploran una avanzada civilización alienígena en busca de los orígenes de la humanidad. Concebida como una precuela de la obra cinematográfica de terror y ciencia ficción de Scott de 1979 Alien, el octavo pasajero, el guion reescribe la película desarrollándose en una historia aparte que precede a los eventos de Alien, pero que no está directamente relacionada con las películas de la franquicia. Según Scott, aunque la película comparte "cadenas de ADN de Alien, por así decir", y se desarrolla dentro del mismo universo, Prometheus explora su propia mitología e ideas. La fotografía principal comenzó en marzo de 2011, con la filmación teniendo lugar en Inglaterra, Islandia y España. Prometheus fue estrenado en EE.UU. el 8 de junio de 2012 a través de 20th Century Fox; en México su estreno fue el fin de semana del 15 de junio y en España el 3 de agosto. Argumento Nos contará la historia de un grupo de exploradores que descubre una pista que puede llevar a conocer el origen de la humanidad en la Tierra, embarcándoles en un viaje emocionante a los rincones más oscuros del Universo. Sin embargo, una vez allí tendrán que luchar en una aterradora batalla para salvar el futuro de la raza humana. Reparto * Noomi Rapace como Elizabeth Shaw, una arqueóloga y científica. , 2011|accessdate=December 17, 2011}} Rapace se reunió con Scott en agosto de 2010 para el papel principal de la película. , 2010|publisher=Script Flags|accessdate= , 2011}} Otras actrices en conversaciones para el papel incluyeron a Anne Hathaway, Natalie Portman, Gemma Arterton, Carey Mulligan y Abbie Cornish. , 2010 }} , 2010|publisher=Coming Soon|accessdate= , 2011}} , 2010 }} En enero de 2011 Rapace fue confirmada para su papel como la Dra. Elizabeth Shaw, un personaje que ha comparado al de Ellen Ripley de la franquicia Alien. , 2011 }} , 2011|publisher=Comic Book Movie|accessdate= , 2011}} Rapace describe además su personaje como en un principio una "creyente ... en Dios ... llena de esperanza," pero que "las cosas suceden y se transforma más en una guerrera". * Michael Fassbender como David, un androide. , 2011 }} El guionista Damon Lindelof describe a su personaje como una inspiración de Blade Runner, con énfasis en las relaciones entre androides y seres humanos: "¿Cómo es la película desde el punto de vista del robot? Si se le pregunta, '¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué piensas sobre estos humanos que están a tu alrededor?' ¿No sería genial si encontráramos un modo por el cual el robot respondiera a esas preguntas?". , 2011 }} Fassbender compartió que "hay una gran cantidad de interesantes rasgos y nichos para él." , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} El actor no vio Alien para inspirarse, pero sí Blade Runner y se fijó en el saltador olímpico Greg Louganis, "Louganis fue mi primera inspiración. Me imaginé que había una especie de base de mi físico más o menos a su alrededor, y entonces es como que se fue de allí". , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} * Charlize Theron como Meredith Vickers, una figura corporativa. , 2011 }} , 2011 }} Theron describió el personaje como "un vestido que lentamente arroja su piel a través de la película", , 2011 }} y también como "algo así como un villano... quien definitivamente tiene una agenda". Michelle Yeoh y Angelina Jolie fueron consideradas para el papel, descrito como "una cuarentona, una mujer ruda pero atractiva". , 2010 }} Sigourney Weaver restó importancia a cualquier semejanza entre su personaje de Ripley y el de Vickers de Theron: "Estoy segura de que no estamos tratando de crear una Ripley rubia ni nada por el estilo. (Charlize es) una actriz maravillosa, ella querrá hacer su propia cosa con ello y no estar a la sombra de otro", comentó en el Festival de Cine de Marrakech de 2011. , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} * Guy Pearce como Peter Weyland, fundador y lider de Weyland Corp. * Idris Elba como Janek, el capitán en funciones de la nave espacial Prometheus. , 2011|publisher=Indie Wire|accessdate= , 2011}} * Logan Marshall-Green como Charlie Holloway, un miembro de la tripulación , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} a bordo de la Prometheus e interesado en el amor de Elizabeth. , 2011 }} , 2011 }} * Kate Dickie como Mudow, una primera oficial encargada de la rehabilitación física de la tripulación tras dos años en animación suspendida. * Rafe Spall como Milburn. , 2011 }} , 2011}} * Sean Harris como Fifield. , 2011}} * Patrick Wilson como el padre de Shaw. , 2011 }} Estreno Prometheus se estrenó en varios países europeos el 30 de mayo y el 1 de junio de 2012, y en otros territorios internacionales el 7 y el 8 de junio de 2012. Fue originalmente programado para ser lanzado el 9 de marzo de 2012, pero la fecha fue postergada para "un estreno de verano de alto perfil". , 2011 }} Producción Desarrollo Desde principios de la década de 2000, una quinta entrega en la franquicia Alien había estado bajo consideración. James Cameron había trabajado inicialmente en una historia para tal entrega; se trataba de explorar los orígenes de las criaturas Alien. Sin embargo, Cameron abandonó el proyecto después de conocer que Fox estaba persiguiendo Alien vs. Predator - un argumento que sintió que "destruiría la validez de la franquicia". Por este tiempo, Ridley Scott y Sigourney Weaver habían expresado también su interés en regresar a la serie y ambos apoyaron la idea de explorar los comienzos. Scott impulsó que el curso más lógico sería explorar los orígenes de "Space Jockey" - el ser extraterrestre desconocido, que sólo tuvo una breve aparición en la película de terror y ciencia ficción de Scott de 1979 Alien, como piloto fallecido de la nave espacial abandonada - así cómo los aliens deberían continuar las series. "Creo que sería genial volver atrás, porque me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces: '¿De donde surgió el Alien?' La gente lo quiere realmente saber de una manera muy visceral", dijo Weaver. Para el 2008, Scott estaba totalmente unido al proyecto con Weaver comentando que "él está entusiasmado". , 2008|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} En mayo de 2009, Fox informó por primera vez el proyecto como un "reboot" , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} a la franquicia Alien, manifestándose poco después como una precuela sin título de Alien. Siendo así, Scott desarrolla la historia en la década de 2080, 30 años antes de Alien - el personaje de Weaver, Ellen Ripley, no desempeñaría un papel; tampoco la criatura alien "original". , 2011|accessdate=December 19, 2011}} La película exploraría la naturaleza, el origen y la "civilización asombrosa" de la raza alienígena del Space Jockey, así como el papel antropogenético ficticio de los seres en los orígenes de la humanidad en la Tierra. Tales ideas fueron "parcialmente" inspiradas en los escritos sobre antiguos astronautas de Erich von Däniken. , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} Scott dijo a The Hollywood Reporter, "La NASA y el Vaticano coinciden en que es casi matemáticamente imposible que podamos estar donde estamos hoy sin que hubiera habido una pequeña ayuda en el camino... Eso es lo que estamos contemplando (en la película), algunas de las ideas de Erich von Däniken de cómo surgieron los humanos". La precuela de Scott, que originalmente tuvo varios borradores, presentó un personaje principal femeninoCarroll L. 2010. "Exclusive: Ridley Scott Reveals 'Alien' Prequel Details". MTV News (online) (2010-04-22). y se centraría también en la terraformación y en las Weyland Industries antes de su fusión con Yutani Corporation. Scott promovió que el sistema planetario original Zeta II Reticuli formara parte de la historia de la precuela;Ridley Scott, interview, quoted by Alex Billington in: "Space Jockey carcass a suit? A new Larry McMurtry western? Alien Prequels! Blade Runner! Ridley Scott speaks!", Ain't It Cool News (2010-06-14) y que el argumento también acarrearía enfoques "tecnológicamente factibles" y aplicaciones cercanas a viajes más rápidos que la luz, las cuales desempeñarían un papel importante. "La dilatación del tiempo y los efectos de la desmaterialización y rematerialización también fueron factores en los proyectos". Elaborando más, el director comentó en una entrevista que "la película será realmente dura, realmente desagradable. Es el lado oscuro de la luna. Estamos hablando de dioses e ingenieros. Ingenieros del espacio. ¿Y fueron los aliens diseñados como una forma de guerra biológica? ¿O biología que entraría y limpiaría un planeta?"The Independent, 2010-09-03, James Mottram, "Ridley Scott: 'I'm doing pretty good, if you think about it'", London Luego agregó, "El elenco encontró un establecimiento que no es lo que esperaban que fuera, es una civilización pero lo que encontramos en ella es un comportamiento muy incivilizado". Scott buscó inicialmente producir la precuela en dos partes y en 3D. También anticipó disponer del antiguo director comercial Carl Erik Rinsch para dirigirla, pero 20th Century Fox, quien posee los derechos de la franquicia Alien, quiso a Scott como director. , 2009 }} En julio de 2009, Scott fue el encargado de dirigir la película. El guionista Jon Spaihts había lanzado a Fox su aproximación a la precuela. thumb|El guionista [[Damon Lindelof promocionando Prometheus en el WonderCon de 2012. Lindelof fue contratado para reescribir el guion original de Jon Spaihts.]] Al estudio y a Scott le gustaron y contrataron a Spaihts para escribir el guion. , 2009 }} El guionista Damon Lindelof fue más tarde contratado para revisar el guion de Spaihts. , 2010 }} En octubre de 2010, Lindelof presentó el guion revisado a la 20th Century Fox. El estudio estuvo contento porque había impugnado la propuesta de Scott de un presupuesto de 150 a 160 millones de dólares y encontró el guion de Lindelof más consciente del presupuesto; Scott había solicitado inicialmente un presupuesto de 250 millones de dólares, junto con una calificación R, pero la 20th Century Fox se mostró renuente a invertir tanto dinero en una película que no era PG-13. En diciembre de 2010, en respuesta a los comentarios en Twitter, Chris Petrikin, un portavoz de 20th Century Fox, negó los rumores de que la película iba a ser llamada "Paradise". En enero de 2011, se confirmó que la película se titularía Prometheus con una fecha de lanzamiento en 2012. Scott minimizó los lazos de la película con la franquicia Alien. Dijo: "Mientras que Alien fue ciertamente el punto de partida para este proyecto, de entre el proceso creativo evolucionó una nueva, grandiosa mitología y universo en la cual esta historia original tiene lugar. La fan incisivo reconocerá cadenas de ADN de Alien, por así decir, pero las ideas abordadas en esta película son únicas, grandes y provocativas". , 2011 }} En febrero de 2011, Scott sostuvo que la película no era una precuela de Alien, mientras que Fassbender afirmó que la película contaría con elementos de Alien, diciendo "Prometheus está absolutamente conectado a Alien... Hay un sentido definido de conexión". En junio de 2011, Lindelof declaró que estaba de acuerdo con la creencia de Scott de que la criatura Alien se había "diluido" por la exposición que había recibido desde Alien y no quería que la película fuera "sobrecargada por toda la retórica de esa franquicia con Facehuggers y Chestbursters". Lindelof declaró que la película tiene lugar en el mismo universo que Alien, pero no es una historia sobre los acontecimientos que condujeron a esa película, diciendo que "una verdadera precuela debe proceder esencialmente sic de los acontecimientos de la película original, pero ser sobre algo completamente diferente, contar con diferentes personajes, tener un tema totalmente diferente, a pesar de tener lugar en ese mismo mundo". , 2011|publisher=Dark Horizons|accessdate= , 2011}} En julio de 2011, Scott declaró que "al final del tercer acto empiezas a darse cuenta de que hay un ADN del primerísimo Alien, pero ninguno de las posteriores películas" y lo denominó "bastante orgánico para el proceso y para Alien", pero mantuvo una distinción entre las dos películas, diciendo "vamos hacia atrás, no vamos hacia adelante". En octubre de 2011, durante una entrevista para BBC Morning Show, Rafe Spall añadió a la discusión sobre la materia diciendo, "Creo que a los fans de la franquicia les va a encantar. Alien es una de las mejores películas jamás hechas, y es un verdadera locura estar en un traje espacial en un set de 'Alien' con Ridley Scott viniendo y hablándote. Es increíble. Eso es por lo que yo quise ser un actor, estar en un traje espacial sobre un set de 'Alien'". , 2011|publisher=geekrest.com|accessdate= , 2011}} Preproducción La producción de Prometheus ha estado marcada por un alto grado de secretismo, , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} con detalles de la historia "extremadamente encubiertos". , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} Decidido a mantener el secreto del argumento, Scott requirió al elenco firmar cláusulas para evitar revelar detalles de la historia, y sólo se les permitía leer el guion bajo la supervisión de la oficina de producción de Scott. Una excepción fue hecha cuando un mensajero voló hacia uno de los actores en un localización extranjera y luego montaba guardia mientras el actor leía el guion. , 2011|accessdate=February 4, 2012}} Su primera lectura del guion se hizo en la intimidad de su despacho. El 10 de noviembre de 2010, un tweet de Henry South, un diseñador visual FX trabajando en la precuela de Alien, indicó que la película había entrado en producción. El diseñador de producción Arthur Max encabeza el departamento de arte de los estudios Pinewood, cuya tarea consiste en deconstruir el primer Alien (Space Jockey) y revertir el diseño de la precuela desde el arte e imágenes originales.Max A in: Lesnick S. 2010. "Arthur Max on Creating Robin Hood's England". Crave Online (2010-09-21). Scott afirmó que el propio alien no aparecería en la película, diciendo que "ellas [las secuelas de Alien] lo exprimieron hasta la última gota. Él alien lo hizo muy bien. Sobrevivió... y de ninguna manera voy a volver allí. Scott trajo al proyecto al diseñador de la criatura Alien H. R. Giger para diseñar murales que aparecerían como algunos de los primeros artefactos del mundo alien en la película. En Comic-Con, Damon Lindelof declaró que la película mantendría tantos efectos prácticos como fuera posible. La única mención del uso de CGI fue para una previsualización de imágenes del espacio exterior. , 2011|publisher=Screen Rant|accessdate= , 2011}} Scott, recordando el consejo que el artista de efectos especiales Douglas Trumbull le diera en el set de Blade Runner dijo, "si puedes hacerlo en vivo, hazlo en vivo", afirmando que los efectos logrados en la práctica eran más rentables que digitalmente. , 2011|publisher=Badass Digest|accessdate= , 2011}} Roger Christian, director artístico del primer Alien, especuló que la película se rodaría en 3-D,Martin Anderson, "EXCLUSIVE: Alien prequel WILL be 3D", ShadowLocked, 03-04-2010. lo cual fue confirmado finalmente por Ridley Scott. Ya que las películas en 3-D necesitan altos niveles de iluminación en el set, la atmósfera característica de las películas de Alien con oscuridad y sombras se añadió en posproducción a través de procesos de graduación, mientras que el equipo 3-D se basó en tecnología pos''Avatar''.Goldberg M. 2010. "Ridley Scott Confirms ALIEN Prequel Will Be Shot in 3D and He Wants to Make 2 Prequels!". Collider (2010-04-23). Cf. also Scott's remarks in "Holy crap! Quint chats ALIEN, the upcoming Alien Prequels and 3D with Sir Ridley Scott!", Ain't It Cool News (2010-06-15). Fotografía principal thumb|La [[Dettifoss|cascada Dettifoss en Islandia fue utilizada en la escena inicial de la película mostrando a un Ingeniero creando vida.]] La filmación comenzó en marzo de 2011. , 2011 }} Después de tres semanas rodando en los Pinewood Toronto Studios, , 2011 }} la producción se trasladó en mayo a los estudios Pinewood en Londres. El escenario 007 fue utilizado para una de las piezas del set. , 2011|publisher=Pinewood Group|accessdate= , 2011}} Sobre el uso del escenario 007 y otras instalaciones de filmación, Scott dijo: "Es la historia de la creación, los dioses y el hombre que estaba en contra de ellos. No es una película pequeña. Estoy usando el gigante escenario James Bond 007 en Pinewood y otros seis escenarios de sonido para filmarlo". El rodaje fue llevado a cabo en Islandia para una sesión de dos semanas. Ridley Scott declaró que este lugar ocuparía los primeros 15 minutos de la película como una secuencia del "principio del tiempo". , 2011|publisher=Coming Soon|accessdate= , 2011}} También se informó que el rodaje se trasladaría a España en noviembre donde serían rodadas escenas que requieren un tanque de agua y una nave. La construcción según se informa fue llevada a cabo en Alicante para recrear la nave de los protagonistas en la película. La actriz Charlize Theron afirmó que, durante el set, "Ridley comenzó haciendo una cosa interesante, me hacía estar de pie en esquinas y al acecho todo el tiempo, y terminó siendo realmente misterioso". En términos generales, Rapace compartió, "Estuve allí filmando durante unos seis meses y fue súper intenso, mi cuerpo estaba muy dolorido algunas veces, pero fue absolutamente increíble". , 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011}} Ella también confesó que se sentía como regresando a la Tierra después de la conclusión, en Islandia, de la fotografía principal. Posproducción Después de pasar dos semanas trabajando en grabaciones de diálogos adicionales para la película durante diciembre de 2011, Noomi Rapace describió Prometheus en posproducción como "brutalmente bello". Música Marc Streitenfeld, quien trabajó en varias de las películas anteriores de Ridley Scott, compuso la partitura de Prometheus. Premios Galería Iceland Dettifoss 1972-4.jpg prometheus-2012-L-2VIKNe.jpeg 0 (1).jpg 181394_308944545869276_1408343850_n.jpg 282808_291029850994079_765129139_n.jpg Damon_Lindelof_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg la prota.jpeg Prometheus-Main.jpg Prometheus-prometheus-2012-film-30865799-800-533.jpg Enlaces externos * [http://www.projectprometheus.com/ Project Prometheus] * Tráilers oficiales: primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto * Banda sonora: primera, segunda * Página web oficial * Página web oficial latinoamérica * El sueño del 'Alien produce humanos' * [http://www.critival.com/dt/2262_Prometheus Puntuación de Prometheus en los medios online españoles] Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de 2012 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Ridley Scott